Ashley's Secrets
by IzzyHollick
Summary: What if Ashley had been hiding stuff about her past and who she really is. What if she isn't human? When two boys from Ashley's past show up, her secrets about the attack on KO-35 and Andros's sister are threatened to be revealed? Rated T for language and possible violence
1. Chapter 1

Ashley, Cassie, Andros, Carlos, T.J, Karone and Zhane were walking through the mall. It had been 2 months since the world discovered they were Astro Rangers, and Ashley swore she could see a couple people snapping pictures of her with their phones. Mostly it had been relatively quiet, thanks to their request for the media to leave them alone.

Ashley had recently bought an apartment she was sharing with Cassie and Karone and the boys had bought one in the same complex. Ashley had started a fashion line, Karone was looking to start teaching. Or volunteer and Cassie hadn't decided.

Despite stay here with her on Earth Andros was making trips back to KO-35 to help improve their security. He'd offered to take her back but each time she politely declined, by lying she was needed here.

The truth was someone would recognize her. She'd been able to disappear onto earth without anyone noticing, but anyone anywhere else would.

Angrily she punched her spoon through the bottom of her ice cream, and some dripped onto her shoe.

"Oops," she groaned and quickly disposed of the remaining mess.

"I'll buy you a new one," Andros offered.

"Don't worry about it," she shrugged it off.

Cassie came up and gently nudged her shoulder, "Are you alright."

"Yea, I'm fine."

Cassie looked skeptical but didn't say anything else.

"Look!" Karone squealed pointing to the window of the pet shop.

It didn't take long for Ashley to spot which one had caught Karone's eye. It must have been the runt of the litter, and was tackling one of it's bigger siblings. The puppy was white with black spots and a dark circle around one of it's eyes.

"I think our apartment could use a little bit of fluff," Cassie decided.

Karone looked like a little kids as the girls rushed to the store while the boys hung back.

From the petshop's window Ashley saw a blue flash from the sky. Her throat caught in her breath and she froze. Cassie saw it too and looked at her.

They were here.


	2. Chapter 2

At the hill…

"Do you think she'll be glad to see us?" Josh asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Are you kidding? I'll be lucky if she doesn't kick my ass," Michael snapped back.

Josh shrugged in agreement. Ashley was going to be pissed when she saw them. Assuming she didn't know they were here.

"So this is earth?" Michael observed. He looked around critically, "Not much of a planet. What'd she want here anyways?"

Josh rolled his eyes. Trying to explain Ashley's choice of location to his brother was pointless.

"We get in and out fast and easy," Joshed explained, "try not to cause to much commotion."

Back at the mall..

Ashley bit her lip so hard it almost bled.

She could feel Cassie looking at her but she took no notice.

"Aww he's so cute," Karone exclaimed as the tiny puppy was lifted into her arms.

"Ashley," Cassie stammered, trying to gain her attention, "Come here and look."

Ashley turned her attention to the little dog.

"Please can we get him," Karone begged.

"Yea, sure," Ashley smiled and looked back out the window. The flash was gone and the sky had returned to it's natural blue.

They ended up taking home the cute little dog that Cassie and Ashley had let Karone name Lulu.

"Ashley, did you see that?" Cassie whispered, "Do you think we should check it out?"

Ashley nodded. "Hey guys Cassie and I have to go…grab something from the store over there."

"Do you want us to come?" Andros offered.

"We're fine," Ashley lightly kissed him before waving and heading towards the back of the mall.

As sson as they were out of sight they started running and two figures approached. Ashley felt a power she hadn't felt in along time. As the figures approached she let it loose and Michael and Josh were thrown back into a tree.


	3. Secrets Unfolding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the people that didn't exist in the show

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, I wasn't being careful. Please review, it means a lot.

"What the heck was that for ?" Michael demanded jumping up.

"What the heck are _you _doing _here?_ "Ashley shouted, and thought about punching him, but Josh stepped in front of her.

"Hear us out before you try to kill him," Josh tried to explain.

"I told you to leave me alone! You can't just barge in here unannounced," She began walking in circles, deep in thought.

"DECA will pick up your landing, but maybe I can try to get there before Andros-"

"Ashley!" Michael shouted breaking her train of thought, "We can't leave. We're staying-at least for a while."

Ashley eyes narrowed to slits. Stay? They couldn't stay! She couldn't have Michael getting overprotective with Andros around. As much as she loved her boyfriend she knew there were some things he would never forgive her for.

"You're not staying!" Ashley hissed, looking Michael directly in the eye.

Michael suddenly grinned. Quickly it turned from a grin into an evil smirk.

Ashley looked away so she wouldn't have to face him.

"You haven't told them have you?" Michael asked.

Ashley couldn't look at him; she knew how amused he was.

"Keeping secrets from your boyfriend isn't a good idea," Michael said.

"Just shut up," Ashley snapped.

"Ashley!" Cassie snapped.

Ashley crossed her arms.

"I don't want to hear it Michael!" Ashley turned and stormed off.

"Ashley!" Cassie chased after her.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"You can't hide from them forever!"

"Watch me!"

Ashley hadn't been watching where she had been walking and ran straight into Andros's back.

"Ash, are you alright?" Andros's asked, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Yea," she flicked off the tear.

He pulled her into a hug and tucked a little hair behind her ear.

"You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine," she whispered, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Carlos gave them a look but Ashley ignored it.

From the corner of her eye she saw Michael leaning against the corner of a store glaring at her. He didn't look even remotely happy.

There was a sudden beep from Andros's wrist. Ashley froze.

Damn Michael.

"Andros an unknown object has penetrated earth's atmosphere," DECA's voice said.

Andros looked worried.

"We better get to the Astromegaship, we can track and locate whatever it is there."

"I thought we were done with this," T.J. groaned.

"I thought all the evil was destroyed after Zordon," Carlos said, worried.

Ashley sighed. Michael was still looking at her and for a moment she met his eyes. He gave a slight shrug and turned away.

Andros took her hand and she turned away.

Author's Note: Please review!


	4. The Beginning

"I don't know, I can't find anything," Andros complained checking the computers.

Ashley sighed. Michael had covered their tracks well.

Maybe she didn't have to get the others involved. Maybe she could just deal with Michael on her own.

"Maybe it was just a satellite," Cassie suggested.

Ashley appreciated the lie but it didn't cut it.

"DECA's not wrong," Andros argued.

Ashley searched for an explanation that would satisfy him.

Andros couldn't know about Michael. Or what she knew about him, and what she hadn't said.

"But DECA's not familiar with technology, I bet it's just a glitch," Ashley explained quickly. It was a pathetic excuse, but she hoped it would work.

"Andros, traces of Aculem have been found on earth's surface," DECA said.

Ashley almost screamed but held it in. Michael hadn't been as careful as she'd hoped. Either that or he was leaving a trail. She couldn't decide which was worse.

"That's impossible, scan again," Andros snapped and became even more stressed.

Ashley put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Just another mistake I made."

"Don't do that to yourself. You can't fix everything."

"But that I could have."

Ashley sensed he didn't want to talk about it so she let it go.

"Aculem located on earth," DECA said again.

"What's Aculem," Cassie whispered, loud enough for only Ashley to hear.

"It's a mineral," Ashley whispered back. She tried to remain calm but whether she liked it or not, Andros wasn't stupid. He knew where Acluem came from.

"Andros, there's an incoming message," Zhane said.

"From who?"

"I don't know. The signal's blocked."

"Pull it up."

The group gathered around the table.

A boy with black hair and tan skin appeared on the screen.

It was Michael, and he didn't look happy.

"It's been a long time red ranger."

Author's note: I hope this is the last slow chapter. The next one should be more full of action and/or romance.


	5. The Message

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers, but I do own Michael, Josh and anything having to do with them (that wasn't in Power Rangers)

Author's Note: Thanks to the people who reviewed, it means a lot. Please enjoy and give feedback.

Andros's jaw tightened, and Ashley stepped behind him. She hadn't shared much about her ranger life with Josh, and Michael would call her out if he saw her.

"What do you want Michael?" Zhane demanded, angrily.

He looked like he might launch himself at the screen but Karone stepped next to him.

"Zhane," she whispered.

"No! This guy should be dead!" Zhane accused.

Ashley tilted her head down, knowing he was right. This is what she feared would happen. Michael had butted his large ego in her personal business, and all it would do was cause trouble.

"Dead?" Carlos questioned.

"Yes you idiot I'm _supposed_ to be dead," Michael snapped, "But clearly I'm not so why don't you children run along. I'm only here to talk to the red one."

Carlos and T.J looked reluctant but Andros nodded to them to leave.

Before Michael could see her face, Ashley turned away with Cassie and shuffled to the doorway. Zhane didn't come with them but that was to be expected

'I think we better figure out who this is, if Andros won't tell us," Carlos said.

T.J agreed and they headed down to find computers.

"What does Michael want?" Cassie asked as soon as they were gone.

"How should I know?" Ashley replied.

"Well he's your b-"

"Cassie, it doesn't matter how well I know him. Whatever Michael's thinking it isn't good."

"We better get down there before Andros does."

Ashley nodded, "Let's go."

A few moments later…

Ashley found Michael easily. He had been hiding on the edge of the forest, with Josh.

By the time the girls got there Michael had ended his conversation with Andros, and was sitting on the ground staring at something in his palm.

"Michael!" Ashley screamed. He jumped up but didn't look shocked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"You won't help us so I'm going to fins someone who will!" Michael snapped.

"And you think that Andros will?"

"I don't know, you seemed interested enough in him-"

"Oh shut up Michael!"

He looked like he was about to reply but Ashley summoned everything she had and threw Michael against a tree.

When he stood up there was blood on his lip, and he charged.

Ashley step sided him but his arm caught her waist and she was thrown to the ground.

Michael pushed her stomach down with his fist.

He wouldn't hurt her but mild wrestling wasn't out of the question.

She was about to hit him when she heard a loud and angry voice.

"Get you hands off my girlfriend!"


	6. Help

Author's Note: I'm sorry these are so slow. I'm hoping to get some action going soon. I hope you like it. :)

Michael rolled of her and Ashley stood up. She thought about killing him and at the moment no one would stop her.

By the time Ashley had dusted herself off Andros has stormed over to her, ready to launch at Michael.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled.

Ashley put her hand on his chest, and held him back. Michael was stronger than Andros even in ranger form, and no one needed to be significantly injured.

"'Leave it alone Andros." She whispered.

"You said you wanted to talk," Andros snapped.

Michael crossed his eyes and his usual smirk returned.

"I do."

"Then why did you have your hands all over my girlfriend?"

"She came at me," Michael smiled. Ashley rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to stick out her tongue.

"What do you want Michael?" Ashley demanded before Michael could cause anymore trouble.

Michael dropped his grin and turned more serious.

"We need your help."

Zhane and Andros looked at each other. Cassie, Carlos, and T.J. weren't there, but she guessed they were watching from somewhere else.

Maybe Cassie could take a laser and zap Michael. That would take care of everything.

"Give me one good reason why we should help you?" Zhane demanded. He sounded cold and unwelcoming, not like him at all.

"Because you're the reason over 6000 people died," Michael said, like it was no big deal but Ashley knew him better. He was still hurting over what happened just as much as she was. Maybe even more.

She looked to Andros but he refused to look at her. He felt guilty and even though it should make her feel better it only made it worse.

There was a moment of awkward silence, when Ashley doubted Andros would agree to help Michael but she wrong.

"What do need?" Andros whispered barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

Michael smiled, and Ashley's heart sunk. Using the laser as a killing weapon sounded even more appealing. It was over now. He was going to know.


	7. Strangers Aboard

Author Note: I know this is moving really slow but for a while it's more mystery( I hope) and later it's more action.

Michael's request seemed simple enough. He wanted access to the deep dungeons under KO-35. The special ones that were used to hold some of the galaxy's worst criminals, or in this case a group of innocent people.

Andros looked reluctant at first but turned to Zhane, who shrugged.

"We have to talk about it first," Andros said. Ashley sighed, a little relieved. If she was lucky she could convince them that Michael was up to no good. The faster he was off the planet the better.

"You won't, of course, mind if we join you. I don't need to be stabbed in the back again by a inhabitant of KO-35," Michael sneered.

"Are you always such an ass?" Zhane snapped.

"Yes," Josh answered.

Michael grinned, and glanced and Ashley. She rolled her eyes and Michael smiled even wider.

"The Megaship's this way," Andros pointed.

"We can get there on our own," Michael said.

Before Andros or Zhane could respond Josh and Michael dissolved into the light.

Ashley bit her lip. Was he asking to be caught?

"Andros we can't trust him," Carlos whispered glancing at Michael from across the room.

"We don't have a choice," Andros argued.

"Who is he?" T.J demanded, "And why won't _you _tell us?"

Andros looked hurt but didn't say anything.

"It's complicating, can we just leave it?" Zhane snapped.

"Andros-"

"Just leave it alone Ashley!" Andros said loudly.

That stung but she didn't let it show.

Carlos looked like he might say something but Ashley silenced him with her eyes. Later when she and Andros were alone she could trick him into spilling what he knew.

She didn't like lying to him, but if Ashley knew anything it was how badly her friends would be hurt if they knew her past.

"We can lock them in the loading bay," Carlos suggested.

"You do know I can hear you?" Michael said loudly from across the room.

Ashley glared at him, telling him to shut up, before he could say any other snobby comments.

They had handcuffed Michael and Josh to a pole in the loading dock, and left them a couple apples in case they were hungry.

"When I asked for quality time with my brother this is so not what I meant," Michael laughed.

"Oh shut up Michael! We could have just kept this low key, but no! We have to get an entire Power Ranger team involved," Josh snapped. Using what little wiggle room he had he turned and refused to look at his brother.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Relax."

He let his wrist dissolve through the cuffs, and rotated them enjoying the freedom.

"We just have to get the passwords from the computers and we can be on our way. Now get yourself out of those handcuffs, you look ridicules."

However, Michael didn't get up, he stayed seated plotting when to hack into the files. Now wasn't the right time. There'd be too many of them wandering around.

"You are an egotistical bastard," Josh mumbled, as the handcuffs dissolved.

"Andros," Ashley called, knocking on his door.

There was a moment of silence when she thought he wasn't going to talk to her. After the fight with Michael he'd been ignoring her. She'd barely been able to get a kiss goodnight before he'd vanished into his room.

Luckily he opened the door. His hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, and he leaned against the doorframe.

"Hi," she bit her nail and tried to apologize with her eyes.

"Hi."

"Who's Michael?"

"You seem to know him better than me," he said cruelly.

"Hey," Ashley whispered. She took his hands and looked at him. "Nothing happened. It was just a fistfight."

Ashley hadn't been able to get much out of Andros, and the little bit she did get was information she already knew.

As she crept down the hallway she relaxed knowing she'd been able to blind DECA from this part of the ship.

Slowly she opened the doors to the bay. Ever since Josh and Michael had crashed she hadn't had the time to say hello to the one person she wanted to see each other.

Josh was still up and she let him pull her into a hug.

"I've missed you Ash," he said.


	8. Your Way

Author's Note: I'm sorry about the last chapter, it didn't space out right. :/

Anyways, please review, .

"I've missed you too Josh," Ashley said resting her head on her chest. She was surprised to find Michael and Josh still inside the loading bay, despite being out of their handcuffs. Maybe for once Michael understood that sneaking around wasn't the best option.

"Did you get the information from him?" Michael's shadowy figure demanded from the corner. He looked stern and cold, without even a trace of a smile that used to light up his face.

Ashley sighed and pulled away from Josh, turning her attention to Michael.

"No. It's hard for him to talk about, I need time," she pleaded.

"You said last time we talked, that you could get it from him!"

"I don't want to hurt him!"

"You already are!"

"Shut up Michael!" Ashley screamed. Quickly she put her hand over her mouth realizing anyone could have heard her.

For a few moments that seemed to last for hours, no one said anything. She waited but there was no sound, then took a deep breath.

"I need more time Michael," Ashley whispered as she lowered her hand.

"We don't have time!"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "What are you going to do Michael? Hack the computers? Are you that stupid? You have absolutely no knowledge of any passwords, or protection around the documents. You have to let me do this my way."

Michael looked irritated, but behind that Ashley knew he was hurt.

She put a hand on his shoulder and tried to tell him it would be okay through her eyes.

"Fine, we'll do this your way," Michael whispered.

Author's Note: I'll post the rest later but I'm having a bit of trouble thinking how I want to do the next part


	9. In Your Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, but I own Michael and Josh and anything associated with them not in PR.

It felt weird staying back on the Megaship, without having to constantly worry about the next attack. Ashley enjoyed being in her old room but at the same time she was having trouble relaxing with an impatient Michael down the hall.

It was surprising Ashley had been able to convince Michael to do it her way. He was the most stubborn, arrogant, guy she'd ever known.

But he'd trusted her to go through with her plan.

Step one was to get everyone out of the Megaship.

Cassie had promised she could get Carlos and T.J. to leave, by convincing them that Andros and Zhane could handle the situation.

With the right nudge, like a lovesick puppy, Zhane had followed Karone out as well.

Ashley supposed she should feel bad for bringing an unknowing Karone into her plan, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

The only problem was Andros. He was more determined than anyone else to make sure Michael and Josh were not left alone. He'd been watching them through video feed since 2 in the morning.

"Andros, this is getting stupid," Ashley said skipping into the room.

"No it's not!" He snapped.

Ashley's smiled faltered a little at his harshness.

"Sorry," Andros mumbled.

"You have them handcuffed, and under surveillance. They're not going anywhere," Ashley argued.

"You don't know what they're capable of."

"I would if you would tell me," Ashley put her arms around him, "And a new restaurant just opened up downtown. Maybe we could check it out."

"I can't leave them alone," he shrugged off Ashley hands and reached for the computers to pull up the hallways.

"DECA could-"

"No, she can't. They powerful and dangerous."

Ashley bit her lip. There was only one way he was getting off this ship.

She focused her mind, and tried to gain control of Andros's mind, without letting him know. It was tough. His mind was guarded, but she found a small opening.

_Leave, _she commanded.

Andros's face went slack for a moment before he relaxed.

"Maybe we should take a break for a while," he suggested.

Ashley nodded, and smiled. She took his hand, and walked for the door.

No one noticed she left a small piece of paper with a number of passwords on the edge of the table.

A/N: Please review, I'm always looking to improve so all feedback is welcome


	10. Betrayed Pt1

"Hurry up Josh! They're going to be here any minute!" Michael whispered.

Josh wrote down the information on a spare piece of paper, while Michael typed in the passwords to bypass the computers.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Josh snapped.

"Why couldn't you be born with super speed?"

Josh glared at him, "And why couldn't you be born with a slightly smaller head?"

Suddenly the door behind them opened.

"What the hell are you to doing out of the loading bay?" Andros demanded, standing shocked in the doorway.

"You left us alone," Michael smiled. He motioned for Josh to slip the piece of paper into his pocket before anyone could see it.

"I.." Andros turned around confused.

Ashley cringed, he broken free.

"Why didn't DECA alert us?" Andros demanded, just as the others entered the room.

Ashley barely noticed that Zhane and Karone were holding hands before he rushed to Andros's side.

"Why'd you let them out?" Zhane shouted.

"I didn't! Did you do this Zhane?"

"Of course not!" Zhane argued, rolling his eyes.

"The silver ranger isn't lying," Michael said simply.

Ashley's felt her throat closing. Michael was stabbing her in the back.

"Why don't you ask you girlfriend what she's hiding instead?"

Everyone turned to look at Ashley

A/N: Sorry this is so short, I have a bit of writers block.


End file.
